Daring Confessions Of The Heart
by YamixYuugiLover
Summary: It's nearing Valentine's Day, and the Cenation leader still doesn't have a clue on how to confess his feelings to a certain Celtic Warrior. But maybe a simple game of Truth and Dare would change all that at CM Punk's party… John Cena/Sheamus Slash! Cenamus fluff with a hint of a lime!


**Title: **Daring Confessions of the Heart

**Part: **1 out of possible 2 if people demand for a lemon.

**Warnings: **Slash, Male/Male, fluff, more fluff, small lime, mentions of drinking, and Punk showing he is the best in the world at playing matchmaker! :D

**Pairings: **John Cena/Sheamus (Cenamus), mention of Punk/Jericho (Punkicho)

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Rating: **PG-13; A bit R-ish due to the splash of lime thrown in. ;3

**Summary: **It's nearing Valentine's Day, and the Cenation leader still doesn't have a clue on how to confess his feelings to a certain Celtic Warrior. But maybe a simple game of Truth and Dare would change all that at CM Punk's party…

**Author: **Hellsing_Girl23/YamixYuugiLover

_Author's Note: Another one-shot that I had the idea for, but was too busy RPing on Tumblr to write out. -Is shot- =w= So here is more Cenamus fluff/lime for the masses! :D_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

Cena was a bit iffy about the party he was about to be at in a minute. It could have been the fact that the Second City Saint had planned it a day just before the dreaded Valentines Day that he once again had to spend alone again, that was unless he could find a way to actually think of a plan to confess his feelings to a certain red headed Irishman who always seemed to be on his mind no matter what he did every day.

But Punk had insisted that this would be one party he wouldn't want to miss, and even said that every Superstar and Diva would be there, so of course the poster boy of the company had to be there as well. That, and he was anxious to see Sheamus, who Punk specifically said he invited first since the Irishman was quite lively around people when he need to be and had eagerly agreed to be at his party.

The Cenation leader finally pulled up to the cabin Punk had rented for the week just for the party, heart thumping in his chest when his eyes saw the familiar forest green Escalade parked in the muddy section of the lot in front of the cabin. _'Sheamus really is here then. Okay. So I just got to keep my cool and maybe try to plan a way to confess to him tonight.' _

He honestly never had this problem when he was going after girls he liked, for he usually could use his boyish charm on them and they would soon attach to him afterwards. But Sheamus was no girl. No, he was a grown man who could easily kick his ass if he made one wrong move on him.

And the cherry on top was that he had feelings for him. Real, genuine love that he felt filling his heart every time the Irishman flashed him a smile, or did anything for that matter around John.

John took in a deep breath as he stopped wallowing in his thoughts and got out of his car, eying Sheamus' Escalade for a moment before walking up to the door and knocked on it, smiling when he saw Punk's face greet him. "Hey Boy Scout! Glad you finally made it! Come on in and relax! We are about to start playing a game that only involves the guys!" Punk clapped him on the shoulder before stepping aside to let him in, his eyes glancing around and saw the familiar faces of nearly everyone he worked with for the company, raising an eyebrow at the karaoke competition happening on the other side of the big room, rolling his eyes as Santino and Kane went against each other.

The Cenation leader greeting a couple of friends on his way to the couch, a bit disappointed that he didn't find the tall, red headed wrestler anywhere in sight and sat next to Ryder, who by the looks of it was already tipsy. "Hey Cena! Woo woo woo! Great party, don't you think?" Ryder exclaimed happily as he downed the beer in hand.

"I just got here, but it seems everyone is having fun." John said as he raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Hey! Forgot to ask you! Who is your Valentine for this year, bro? Hopefully not another hoeski like the last one!" Zack joked around, playfully elbowing Cena as he watched a slight blush display on John's face, knowing that the Boston-born wrestler did indeed have someone in mind for Valentine's Day.

"Well, I can assure you that the one who I have my sights on definitely isn't a hoeski, Zack. The one that has my heart is amazing, unique, and is drop dead gorgeous and sexy. Someone who I don't think I'll ever have a chance with…" He felt his cheeks heat up even more but shook it off, knowing he didn't stand a chance at getting the one who was on his mind at the moment.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when and nearly jumped out of his skin at the big hands that suddenly covered his eyes, his heart jumping up in his throat when he heard the familiar chuckle from his crush that came from behind him.

"Guess who, Cena!" The words washed over the Cenation leader, dearly hoping the other couldn't hear his heart pounding in his chest as he decided to play along and started to feel up on the hands on his face, stopping himself from becoming too touchy feely as he put on a smile.

"Oh, from what I can tell it's more than likely my favorite Irish ginger who loves to wrestle just as much as me!" John commented, chuckling a bit when the hands disappeared from his face and automatically tilted his head back to stare up at the Celtic Warrior of the company with a smile, drinking in the sight of the black button up shirt that fit him like a second skin on his torso up to the usual fiery spiky hair he had, idly wondering what kind of pants he was wearing until said man poked his nose playfully and snickered at him.

"Oi! Ya got me! How have ya been, fella? Ah haven't talked to ya in a while…" Sheamus grinned as he walked around to sit on the arm rest of the couch next to John, lifting up one long leg to bend over Indian style on top of his other thigh, showing of the new dark blue jeans he wore along with his black boots.

The Cenation leader swallowed a lump at the loaded question and put on his best poker face as he smiled up the other and replied, "Oh same old same old. Busy as usual. How about yourself, Great White Hype?" But while he let those words slip out of his mouth, his mind was replacing them with more truthful words. _'Admiring you from a far, spending each day wondering if you'll ever feel the same way about me, curbing the itch to run my hands through that fiery red hair of yours, wishing I could claim you as mine and leave love bites all over tha glorious pale skin that covers that amazing body you have…' _

Before Sheamus could answer him, a pair of thin arms wrapped around the Irishman's neck, making him let out a noise of surprise at the giggle that came from behind him.

"Ice cream buddy!" A bubbly voice said as the owner released Sheamus from their grip and skipped in front of him, smiling at the chuckle she got from him. John blinked in surprise at the former RAW General Manager and looked between his secret crush and AJ before blurting out, "Ice cream buddies?"

AJ nodded her head at him in greeting before giggling a bit more at the surprised look Cena had on his face. "Yep! Shea here is my ice cream buddy! We go pig out on ice cream all the time, don't we big guy?" She exclaimed with happiness as she bounced on her feet a bit before turning her attention back to Sheamus.

"So Shea, cause what I found out today?" She caught the look of jealously Cena had on his face as she clapped her hands together excitedly before her and leaned forward a bit to give her best friend the wonderful news. "Dairy Queen…Now has a birthday cake ice cream blizzard!"

Sheamus' eyes lit up with excitement at the news and got up to give her a bear hug. "That's great news, AJ! Ya know this means we'll have ta go out soon so ah can try some, eh?" He hummed in happiness as he spun the both of them around once before letting her go, not noticing the looks of despair and jealousy flashing on Cena's face at their interaction.

AJ patted his arm and was about to say something before Ryder suddenly spoke out and surprised the other three with his question that was aimed at the Celtic Warrior. "Hey bro! Did you ever find anyone who wants to see you naked?" It took a moment for the question to sink in for the others before the pale ginger chuckled at the question, while AJ rolled her eyes and John hid his face under his cap to hide the blush that was spreading on his cheeks.

'_God, first I find out AJ of all people spends quality time with Sheamus and now Zack asks him a question that is an obvious yes to me! Who wouldn't want to see him naked is a better question. Bet he is beyond beautiful and stunning when he's naked….Okay Johnny Boy. Now is not the time for your thoughts to go down the gutter…yet.' _

John was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Sheamus reply, "Nope. No one wants ta see me pale Irish arse, fella. Fear when ah'm naked ah make people want ta turn off tha light just ta see if ah actually do glow in tha dark. That, and ah don't have much of an arse ta look at anyway. Junk included." The Cenation leader finally looked at the Irishman in disbelief; surely the secret love of his life was joking around about that. But he saw only amusement and seriousness shining in those bright eyes he loved to stare at and knew right then and there he would make Sheamus think twice about that after he admitted his feelings to him.

Zack was about to reply back to the tall red head before Punk made a loud announcement they were separating into a two groups. One for all the guys and one for all the girls. As the big crowd mixed with Superstars and Divas separated, the boys stayed around the living room area while the ladies went down into the basement which was practically a game room to have fun with each other.

As soon as the last girl clicked the door behind her shut, Punk smirked at everyone as he made the boys get in a big circle in the living room, noting with interest where Sheamus was perched on top the couches armrest right next to Cena. _'Good. This will make things ten time easier for me to get the Boy Scout and Sheam-o to make a sickeningly sweet couple for tomorrow! Now if only these bozos around us won't ruin what I have planned out for this perfect situation.'_ The thought only made the Second City Saint grin as he cleared his throat once more and stood next to his Rockstar boyfriend Chris Jericho, who only smirked as he idly wrapped an arm around his waist and urged him to go on with the plans he explained to him earlier that day.

"Okay you bunch of brutes, right now all of us are going to participate in a game of 'Truth or Dare'! If you back out now or refuse to do a truth or dare, the consequences is doing a strip dance for Clown Shoes, and afterwards will have to make out with him for several hours. So who wants out of this now?" Punk declared, pouting a bit when no one moved from their spot.

"Sorry Clown Shoes, but it looks like no one wants you…At all." Punk snickered at the ex-RAW GM as he started off the game, going in a circle as some dares included funky dancing, singing, and taking the cinnamon challenge. The truths were really pitiful though. Only a handful chose that and Punk rolled his eyes at how ridiculous some of them were. But as soon as it was Sheamus' turn to do a truth or dare, he interrupted Santino from asking him the question and eagerly grinned over at Sheamus. "Sheam-o! Truth or Dare, Copperhead?"

The pale ginger blinked up in surprise at Punk, raising an eyebrow before smirking a bit at him. "Ah'm goin' ta go with a dare, fella."

'_Trap set.'_ The two words rang in Punk's mind as he grinned wickedly when he saw Cena sit up straight all of a sudden upon hearing Sheamus' voice, knowing he'd be interested in what he would get the tall Irishman to do as a dare. He tapped his chin as if in thought before snapping his fingers together in success at the idea he had planned for his friend.

"Alright Sheam-o. I dare you to take John Boy by the hand and take him outside," Punk grinned as he pointed his thumb towards the balcony where it was pouring rain outside now by the bucket full. "And give him seven minutes of heaven. Meaning either you or him better have a tongue stuck down your throat from the intense seven minutes of making out, yeah?"

The room went quiet as they all stared at Sheamus, wondering if he would do it or not. The ginger cocked his head to the side for a moment as if contemplating the dare in his head for a moment.

Cena on the other hand was trying to melt into the couch and try to be invisible to get rid of the blush that was flushing his face now. He shyly looked up at his crush and gave a little sigh, knowing that he was probably having second thoughts about this already. _'Why did Punk make such a ridiculous dare for? Jeeze. I won't blame him if he chose to make out with Mr. People Power over there.'_ But that thought only made him want Sheamus to take the dare, for he surely didn't want to see the one he secretly loved giving that man of all people a strip dance, much less making out with him.

Before he could speak up, John felt his heart pounding in his chest as a warm, pale hand covered his one of his hands and gave it a gentle squeeze, his gaze going up to stare at the curious, yet cautious face Sheamus had on, taking the initiative to thread their fingers as he saw a bright blush appear on the Irishman's face.

"Hey John. Are ya up fer this fella? If ya aren't, then ah understand…" Sheamus rubbed the back of his neck as a nervous gesture, seeing a smile bloom on the Cenation Leader's face as he nodded and stood up while still holding his hand.

"Sure thing, Stephen. Let's show them you don't back down from any kind of challenge, yeah?" John smiled cheekily at him, but felt like he was about to go wild from all of the feelings running rampant through him. He took in a deep breath as Stephen gently tugged at their entwined hands and gave Punk a look.

"Hey Punk-o. If ah'm giving John seven minutes of heaven, then can ya close tha curtains behind us as soon as we get outside on tha balcony?" He smirked as he many of the guys groaned at the missed action they wouldn't be able to see as Punk nodded at his fiery red haired friend.

Punk smiled brightly and made Chris get them towels from the bathroom for when their seven minutes was up, moving to close the curtains and winked at the soon to be new couple in his mind. "I'll knock on the glass when seven minutes is up. Now get out there and do your dare, Sheam-o!" He gave him a slap on the back before watching him slid open the door, both men giving each other a look before nodding together as they both went outside into the pouring rain, quickly closing the door behind them before he closed the curtains so they could have their privacy while he turned around and smirked at the other boys. _'Now to see how many of them I can get drunk…_'

After Punk had slide the door behind them shut, both John and Sheamus had walked to the wooden railing, both of them gazing out into the wilderness before facing each other, completely ignoring the cold wet rain already drenching the top half of their shirts as Sheamus made to make the first move to initiate the kiss, but the look John was giving him made him freeze on the spot.

"What is it John?" The Irishman felt his heart pounding in his chest as John gave his hand one last squeeze before lifting his hands to cup the wet face before him and took in a deep breath before staring into his eyes with all the emotions he felt for him.

"Stephen, before we start this, there is something I would like to confess something to you. I don't even know how, but somehow you have wormed your way into my heart and I just can't seem to get you out of my mind no matter what I do these days. I've tried dating other girls to try and get my mind off of you, but that failed miserably. It took me nearly a year to figure out why: I-I'm in love with you. Truly, madly, deeply in love with you, Stephen Farrelly. No one else makes me feel the way-"

John was cut off from saying another word as he was pulled up against the pale ginger and had a heated mouth covering his own, letting his arms slips down to encircle Stephen's waist while two muscular pale arms looped around his neck, their first sweet kiss quickly turning into a heated, passionate one as they all but forgot about being soaking wet from the rain still coming down upon them.

The Cenation leader licked and nipped at Stephen's bottom lip as he pushed his tongue into slightly parted lips, finding the other wet muscle easily within the red head's mouth and started a playful duel with it until he switched his attack up, this time leading Stephen's tongue into his own mouth to suckle and curl his tongue around the invading intruder, automatically getting addicted to the surprisingly sweet taste Stephen had that was unique and delicious to Cena.

They were so into kissing the life out of each other as the kiss continued on, hands now starting to roam on each other's body before they both broke apart unexpectedly at the sharp knock they heard coming from inside the house. John and Stephen took this moment to look at each before John made the first move and removed his cap to place on Stephen's already matted down hair.

When he got a questioning look from the Irishman, he only shrugged and ran a hand over his short hair sheepishly. "To keep from your hair from getting any wetter. That, and you need more protection from the rain than I do." John smiled cheekily at him before he sighed and made a move to open the door, but was surprised when Stephen gripped his wrist tightly to stop him in his tracks.

"John…Hey, Ah…Ah love ya too. So does this still make us friends?"

The question made the Boston born wrestler spin around and pull the ginger into another heated kiss before he pulled away slightly to press their foreheads together. "No. We aren't simple friends anymore. From here on out, my Irish Hooligan, you are now considered _my_ boyfriend, as I am your boyfriend now. And nothing is changing that." The smile that lighted up his boyfriend's face was one that he would engrave in his mind forever as he gave him one last tender kiss before reaching down to take his hand, threading their fingers together as he finally opened the door and tugged Sheamus in beside him, raising an eyebrow at half the roster that was looking smashed already come into view for both soaked men.

"Hey! So how did it go, John and Sheam-o? Copperhead did give you seven minutes of heaven didn't he, John?" Punk's voice came out from behind them, both of them spinning around to see the wide grin on his face as he eyed their linked fingers.

"It went really well, Punk. But you know something?" John tilted his head to the side a bit before letting a cheeky grin spread on his face. "Those seven minutes wasn't long enough for me to exactly enjoy heaven."

Sheamus was glad for the cap on his head now, for he hid the blush spreading on his face as a tanned arm wrapped around his waist and tugged him close to the Cenation leader, hearing both men laugh as Punk then directed to where they had towels and fresh clothes in the spare room down the hallway awaiting them.

Cena grinned his thanks to Punk and was glad to have him as a brother he could count on as he eagerly lead both himself and Sheamus towards the room Punk had mentioned, finding it easily as he pulled the both of them into the room and closed the door behind him while letting his gaze roam hungrily over his boyfriend's soaking form.

"Oi! Only one towel? Is there a joke ah'm not getting or-" Stephen eyed the lone towel on the edge of the bed before he let out a yelp of surprise as a pair of cool, wet lips kissed the back of his neck, tanned hands slipping his wet shirt to caress the pale torso his soon to be lover had and let out a soft moan when John's mouth attached to the base of his neck and nipped and sucked at the freckled skin, making one of the many deep dark love bites upon his body that he would soon have.

John smile as Stephen leaned back against him, intending to make their first night together one night they would never forget as he slowly let one hand slide out of his soaked shirt to throw the cap off his head into a random direction as his other hand toyed and tweaked one of the Irishman's nipples, the moan he received only urging him to do more than just tease him right now. He needed to feel skin upon skin soon, and they had too many wet clothes on right now.

But first thing was first…"Stephen love. Before I ravish you tonight, I got one question for you, though I already know the answer to."

Stephen opened his eyes and craned his neck to glance at Cena. "And what might that be, babe?"

John leaned in to gave him a sweet kiss before winking at him. "Will you be my Valentine for tomorrow?" Stephen only kissed him back to confirm that he would indeed be John's Valentine, and his soon to be lover forevermore as they got lost into another heated kiss that would only begin their night of becoming each other's lover.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

AN: Yep. Leaving it right there. Cause then it would become this one huge one shot that has a big lemon and such that I might write later if you guys want me to write Cenamus smut on their first night together. ;3 So tell me how I did please? Read and review pretty please! I would love to know how everyone thought about this! :)


End file.
